


A Shot of Normal Life

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And a dose of angst, Crying, Cuddles, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Up, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, lenient steve, peter parker is sixteen, please use the summary, slight arguing, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers has grown up in a protective household, who needs to always be occupied by someone for his safety. Peter doesn’t mind it really, but one time he decides to go out for a bit, unsupervised. And let’s just say that his parents aren’t very happy about that. (Oh and he isn’t Spiderman yet)





	A Shot of Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, Sarah! I finally watched Far From Home and I absolutely LOVED it! I loved Peter's arc as a character who started off as childish and desperate to be a hero, who blossomed into a character who just needs a break, especially with the loss of Tony Stark. And he learns pain, and that pain is what made him a hero. And the parallels to Tony! I can't wait to write fics on it! And Mysterio really being an employee from Stark Industries?! That was a real shocker there. Anyway, enjoy! This is one of my longer fics, almost 3K words, but I'm pretty proud of myself on this one, so please be sure to leave a comment an kudos!

Peter Stark-Rogers had the most loving, the kindest parents he could ever ask for. But being the secret child that was adopted by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, he’d be a very interesting target if anyone wanted to harm the Stark-Rogers family, or the Avengers. And quite frankly, there were a lot of people who fit this category.

Let’s see, HYDRA, AIM, or really anyone who figured out who he was despite the fake last name Parker could hurt him. And he didn’t have any powers, and martial arts trained by the Avengers could only get him so far. 

And Tony and Steve wouldn’t let anything happen to their baby. He was such an innocent and pure soul. They couldn’t imagine anyone hurting him. 

Which was why someone had to always accompany him whenever he went somewhere. Not in the over-imposing controlling way, he was allowed to go wherever he wanted, just needed a friend or an Avenger with him. Because in these times, they weren’t as light as they were before. Crime rates have risen by sixty percent. HYDRA had become persistent, claiming that they knew something that would make the Avengers suffer greatly. 

The Avengers didn’t have that many secrets, besides Peter. 

So you couldn’t really blame the Avengers for thinking that HYDRA knew about Peter and had some crazy plan to kidnap him and hurt him. Because it’s HYDRA, I mean that’s what they do. 

Peter lazily sprawled out on the covers humming as he tried to think of something to do. It was Saturday and it being summer, didn’t have any homework to occupy himself with. It’s not like he hardly went outside or his parents were mean people, but he wished he could go outside more often. But it was dangerous outside, and Peter could get hurt, easily. 

He sighed, deciding to bury himself with a novel. Except he already read all his novels at least a dozen times and all the authors on fanfiction sites haven’t updated anything which meant there was literally nothing to do. Ned was away at the Bahamas for the week and MJ had camp every Saturday. And his parents weren’t at the Tower, they had to go to the Compound for some Avenging business. 

Maybe he could go to the library?

It wasn’t that far, only a ten-minute walk. 

After all, what was the worst thing could happen?

  
  


Peter pushed himself up, putting on some clothes that wouldn’t make him look homeless before walking outside. It felt weird, and guilty disobeying his dad’s orders, but could you blame him? There was literally nothing to do. He’d be back before they would and he’d code FRIDAY not to snitch. Besides, FRIDAY was more of his friend, encouraging him that his parents would someday not be so overprotective of him. He didn’t really mind it, but there were times when it became annoying. This being one of those rare times. 

He spent a few hours at the library, diving through novels, and losing track of time. One hour turned to two and so on. When he finished, he felt his stomach grumble, and remembered that the fridge back at the Tower was empty. 

He eyed the cafe across the street, a little snack wouldn’t hurt, would it?

After nibbling on his snack he trekked back home, so peaceful and happy that he didn’t notice that his dads were back home panicking. 

So when he whistled through the elevator doors that softly chimed announcing his arrival, he did a double-take as he was face to face with his angry yet worried parents. 

Tony had his arms folded over his chest in a scolding manner speaking firmly, “Peter Anthony Stark-Rogers, just where the heck were you?” Peter mentally cringed at his Papa’s tone because he never sounded this angry, at least not with him, “I was bored, there was nothing to do at the Tower, so I decided to go to the library?” Tony asked harshly, “And you went by yourself? What were you thinking?” 

Peter stuttered, slightly panicking that his dads were upset at him, “But Dad, it wasn’t even that far! I don’t understand what’s so wrong with taking a walk to the library. It’s a normal thing for other people!”

Tony’s tone was one tone away from yelling, “Peter don’t you get it?! You could get hurt! Kidnapped! And you can’t defend yourself against people like that!” Steve spoke softly noticing that Peter was leering towards crying, “Tony,...” Tony shook his head, his worry seeping into anger, “Steve he needs to understand! He could have been kidnapped or killed! Then we would be hurt because of your actions! Is that what you really want?!”

Peter shook his head repeatedly, tears streaming down his face, voice trembling as he spoke, “I’m sorry! I just wanted to have a normal life for once. I’m sorry!” Tony’s face hardened, “Well I’m sorry that we can’t all please Peter!” He harshly spoke, “You’re grounded, no phone, no friends, and no internet for two weeks!” 

Peter was close to sobs as he ran to his room ignoring his Papa’s protests as he slammed his door shut. He melted to the floor, burying his head in his hands because it just wasn’t fair! He understood what his dads were saying, but they didn’t need to be  _ so angry. _ Could you really blame him? Being cooped up inside on a hot summer day with nothing to do? 

He huffed in frustration smacking his face with his hands trying to get the boiling anger to go away. It wasn’t fair! When his Dad was his age, he got to do whatever he wanted. Sure it was because of Howard’s harsh upbringing, but he didn’t have to have someone constantly watching over his shoulder! Even if he went alone, they didn’t need to be so damn mad! Peter sobbed into his hands, shoulders shaking, wishing that he hadn’t been dumb enough to go alone.

There was a soft knock on his door and Peter replied, “Go away!” He heard Steve’s voice, “Bud, can I please come in? I want to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself.” Peter didn’t reply, sitting on the bed with arms crossed looking at anything but Steve. 

Steve gently took Peter’s wrists in his hands, inspecting for any signs of self-injury. Steve looked down at his boy puffy-faced and tear-streaked. He hated seeing his boy look so upset and sad. He spoke gently, “Bud, talk to me.” Peter remained silent, letting himself be angry because he was entitled to his own anger. Steve reasoned, “I understand where you’re coming from Peter, really I do. You just wanted to be normal for once. I completely understand. And I’m so sorry that Dad got upset and yelled at you. Really I am. But you know he’s right. You could have gotten seriously hurt.”

Peter snatched his wrists back onto his lap, spitefully speaking, “Why because I’m a liability?” Steve leaned back, “You know that’s not true.” Peter whispered, “Do you ever wish you could have a normal life?” Steve thought for a moment before confessing, “Sometimes.”

Steve softly stroked Peter’s curls, guiding him onto his lap. Peter complied, resting his head against Steve’s chest. He whispered, “I’m sorry Papa. I really am. I just didn’t understand why you guys had to be so angry. I wish I hadn’t been that stupid!”

Steve held Peter tight, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Bud, it’s okay. We learn from mistakes. Dad got really worried when he showed up and you weren’t here. I was scared too. I know you can hold your own, but as a parent, you can’t help but worry. And my boy isn’t stupid, he’s one of the brightest people I know.”

Peter leaned deeper against his Papa’s chest asking, “Does Dad hate me?” Steve felt himself freeze for a moment and then replied, “No.  _ God,  _ no.” Steve made a mental note to tell Tony to apologize. 

The two remained in silence as Peter slowly fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day’s events. Steve lightly chuckled planting a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead and tucked him into the covers. 

He left, quietly shutting the door to give the boy some quiet and then went off to find his husband, who was by no surprise tinkering in his lab. He sighed softly taking a seat across his husband who was muttering something Steve couldn’t understand about equations and variables. 

Steve slid into the seat in front of Tony speaking in a motherly tone, "Tony, can we talk?" Tony nodded only replying, "I just want him to be safe Steve." Steve nodded both agreeing and understanding where his husband was coming from. He replied, "I know Tony. I know. And I agree with you. But we have to take his side in our views too. I talked to him Tony, he's angry. He thinks he messed up. He understands why we had the rule. He just needed to escape from all this." 

There is a pregnant pause when Steve swallows and continues, "He asked me if I ever wished I had a normal life." Tony looked up at Steve for the first time in their conversation with his heart pounding. Tony smacked his head against his hands silencing a groan of frustration. Tony heaved, “Don’t you think I wish that we could be a normal life? Where I didn’t have to worry that the people I love are in constant danger? I’ll talk to him.” Tony swallowed, “God, Steve, I’m sorry. I just want him safe.” Steve nodded, a smile creeping on his lips as his husband continued, “I’ll fix this. I’ll talk to him. I suppose it’s not so bad going out alone. Might even help him.” Steve smiled at Tony urging him like a trainee before a big match, “You got this champ.”

Tony rolled his eyes muttering something along the lines that he wasn’t a five year old. 

He carefully walked up the stairs towards Peter’s bedroom careful not to wake him up in case he was still sleeping. Grumpy Peter was not fun. 

His heart melted at his son who never looked smaller curled up in a ball with the covers draped over his tiny form. Tony couldn’t prevent the smile that curved up his lips as he sighed with content. He slid in the covers, and the boy subconsciously cuddled towards his warmth. Tony lightly chuckled, carefully putting the boy on top of him as he too fell into sleep. 

……

A little while later Peter woke up to a soft blue light prodding his eyes open. Peter begrudgingly opened his eyes finding himself snuggled against his Dad. Peter remained quiet, not wanting to say anything, instead choosing to enjoy his Dad’s warmth. 

Peter curled against the crook of Tony’s neck whispering softly against his arc reactor, “I’m so sorry Dad.” What Peter didn’t know was that Tony was awake too. But he’d drag this out, playfully of course. 

Tony lazily opened his eyes with a sleepy smile crawling up his features as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. “Peter, I should be the one apologizing. I was so focused on your safety that I completely disregarded your feelings. I’m so sorry bud. I’m so sorry for all of this, especially yelling. I never should have yelled at you, I should have listened to what you had to say. I’m so, so sorry buddy. I just wanted you to be safe.” He swallowed and tears pricked the older man’s eyes, and Peter felt a tad bit awkward because his parents never cried, at least not in front of him. 

“Peter, if something were to happen to you, gosh, I would never forgive myself. Peter, you’re the most important thing to me, even more, important than Papa, because let’s face it, sometimes he’s a dumdum.” Peter lightly chuckled leaning more into his Dad’s hold. Tony continued, “And believe me, when I grew up I was free to do whatever I wanted, but that was because my parents, or at least the only one with power and authority didn’t care. And I got hurt. I wouldn’t want anything like that to happen to you. Because Peter, you’re so good. You’re so kind, and pure and you’re everything that I aspire to be. And times are getting more dangerous, with not only HYDRA on the rise, but AIM too. I, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, and neither would your Papa if you got hurt. You forgive me, Bambi?”

Peter kept the tears locked away as his Dad explained to him about how scared he was of him getting hurt. And being called by his nickname, just made the tears drip down slowly. “I forgive you Dad.” Tony smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Another familiar voice rang out with a hint of a smile on his face even though Peter couldn’t see Steve. Steve’s voice rings out in a chipper voice, “Good to see my boys have made up.” Peter felt the mattress dip down which meant that his Papa was joining them on the bed. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling both him and Peter close to his chest keeping Peter in the middle of the “Dad Sandwich”. 

Peter exhaled softly as he snuggled himself between his Dad and his Papa, enjoying their warmth. Steve pressed a kiss on the back of Peter’s head and one on Tony’s forehead before smiling, “I’m happy that my boys have made up.”

Peter lazily smiled up at his Dads as they fought over stroking his curls, “I love you guys.”

Tony smiled pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “We love you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
